I Got 5 on It
"I Got 5 On It" is a song by American hip hop duo Luniz. It was released in May 1995 as the only single from their debut album, Operation Stackola. It features vocal contributions from R&B singer Michael Marshall. The song has become their most famous to date, and helped make Operation Stackola their best-selling album. Content "I got 5 on it" is a phrase meaning to pay half of a dime bag (a $10 bag of marijuana) with another person. The lyrics in the original song convey this meaning. “Kinda broke so ya know all I gots five, I got five” “Unless you pull out the fat, crispy five dollar bill on the real before its history” “I got 5 on it, let's go half on a sack” The song samples Club Nouveau's "Why You Treat Me So Bad" (1987), Kool and the Gang's "Jungle Boogie" (1973) and Audio Two's "Top Billin'" (1987). There have also been several unofficial drum 'n bass remixes of this track. A third version of the song, featuring Bay Area rappers Dru Down, Shock G, Richie Rich, E-40 and Spice 1, also gained radio airplay. The track sold over one million copies in the United States alone, and is featured on the XBOX 1 version of Grand Theft Auto V's soundtrack on the West Coast Classics fictional radio station. Reception The single reached #2 in Germany, #3 in the United Kingdom and #8 in the United States. The single was certified Platinum by the RIAA on October 31, 1995 and sold 1,000,000 copies domestically. Other versions The instrumentals for "I Got 5 on It" are used for the song "Satisfy You" by Puff Daddy featuring R. Kelly, Luniz is featured in the official West Coast Remix of the song. The song has also been freestyled by many notable rappers such as: The Game (in which he made a freestyle called "I Got A Mill On It", dissing Yukmouth), Yo Gotti, Lloyd Banks, Lil' Flip, Potluck, Eminem, and many others. The remix of this song was covered by Twiztid on their Man's Myth (Vol. 1) album. This version was titled "Bonus Flavor" and also featured Insane Clown Posse, Blaze Ya Dead Homie, Anybody Killa, Esham and Lavel. The instrumental was sampled for the official remix of R&B singer J. Holiday's single, "Bed", that features rappers Trina and Ja Rule. The instrumental was also sampled by Jennifer Lopez for her record "I'm Gonna Be Alright" featuring Nas. Big Sean also used the beat for his version of the song called "5 Bucks (5 on It)" featuring Chip tha Ripper and Curren$y on his mixtape "Finally Famous Volume 3: BIG". The song is used for the song "irresistible" by Lil Bow Wow featuring Jessica Simpson, as well. Big Freedia also puts the instrumentals to use on the track "Na Who Mad", released in 2011. In 2013, Daz and W.C. used the sample on their track, "Whatcha Goin' Do." Also in 2013, Meek Mill and Lil Snupe freestyled off this sample. In 2013, Meek Mill used the sample for his song, "Heaven Or Hell," And Also in 2013, Yo Gotti used the same for his track, "I Know". Lecrae used a modified version of the instrumental for his track "Nuthin." The song is used in the fictional radio station West Coast Classics in the video game Grand Theft Auto V in the enhanced version. It was also sampled by the pop-reggae fusion band Mystic Roots Band in the song "On It" and its remix found on their 2013 releases "Camp Fire, Vol. 1 - Camp" and "Camp Fire, Vol. 2 - Fire". 2013 saw another cover version by electronic music group Utah Saints and Rory Lyons. Track listings ; 12" single A-side: # "I Got 5 on It" (clean version) — 4:13 # "I Got 5 on It" (instrumental) — 4:14 B-side: # "So Much Drama" (LP version) (street) featuring Nik Nack — 5:14 # "So Much Drama" (instrumental) — 5:14 ; CD single (U.S. version) # "I Got 5 on It" (clean short mix) — 3:59 # "I Got 5 on It" (clean bay ballas vocal remix) featuring Dru Down, E-40, Humpty Hump (Shock G), Richie Rich, Shock G, Spice 1 — 4:12 # "I Got 5 on It" (gumbo funk remix) remixed by N.O. Joe (4:50) # "I Got 5 on It" (clean weedless mix) — 4:12 ; Cassette single A-side: # "I Got 5 on It" (clean short mix) # "I Got 5 on It" (clean bay ballas vocal remix) featuring Dru Down, E-40, Humpty Hump, Richie Rich, Shock G, Spice 1 # "I Got 5 on It" (drop zone rub 1) # "I Got 5 on It" (drop zone rub 2) B-side: # "I Got 5 on It" (clean short mix) # "I Got 5 on It" (clean bay ballas vocal remix) featuring Dru Down, E-40, Humpty Hump, Richie Rich (2), Shock G, Spice 1 # "I Got 5 on It" (drop zone rub 1) # "I Got 5 on It" (drop zone rub 2) Charts and sales Weekly charts End of year charts Certifications See also *List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1996 References External links * Category:1995 singles Category:Debut singles Category:Luniz songs Category:Songs about cannabis Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:1994 songs